Anochecer
by jane alinita vulturi
Summary: -pero te quiero...-...- pero no mas que a el o me lo vas a negar?-...
1. Chapter 1

PREFACIO

En mi vida todo iba bien, no había porque preocuparse, se podría decir que todo era 'COLOR DE ROSA'. Tenía todo lo que alguien podría desear, incluso el amor de una familia por toda la eternidad…

Pero nadie sabe que le prepara el destino, incluso aunque alguien pueda verlo, este siempre puede cambiar, para bien, o, para mal.

Incluso a veces puede cambiar de ser un lindo amanecer, estando en la luz de un nuevo día, ala tristeza de un anochecer donde las sombras y la oscuridad poblan tu vida y no te quedan ganas de seguir adelante, y, solo quieres hundirte en tu triste y oscuro anochecer…


	2. Cumpleaños

CUMPLEAÑOS

Hoy cumplo seis años, y, parezco una chica de dieciséis, esto se debe a mi crecimiento acelerado, ya que soy mitad vampiro y mitad humana. Aunque por un lado esto del crecimiento acelerado no estaba tan mal, porque llegue mas pronto a la edad en que el crecimiento de Jacob esta detenido, aunque por su tamaño y musculatura no parezca de dieciséis años.

Mi vida ha sido muy buena y fácil por que tengo una familia maravillosa, a Jacob – el amor de mi vida o eternidad, lo que llegue primero – a Seth mi mejor amigo, y, a todas las demás personas con las que me la llevo bien, ya que mi facilidad de caerle bien a las personas ayudaba mucho a tener amigos, por eso tenia amigos de varias partes de Estados Unidos, ya que nos cambiábamos de ciudad dos veces al año o incluso mas veces para que no notaran mi crecimiento acelerado.

Nos habíamos mudado a sin fin de partes pero procurábamos no salir del país por que quería estar con Jacob y mamá no quería estar tan lejos de mi abuelito Charlie. En todos los lugares que visitamos me hacían pasar por hija adoptiva de Carlise Cullen al igual que mis papás y mis tíos. Mis papás y mis tíos iban al instituto de la ciudad, mi abuelito trabajaba en un hospital y yo me la pasaba en la casa con mi abuelita Esme, ya que no podía ir a la escuela. Solamente los fines de semana y días soleados estábamos todos en la casa, ya que ninguno de ellos podía salir y decían que mi abuelito los llevaba a acampar y así nadie sospechaba.

En cuanto a mi familia, mi tía Alice se había encargado de darme el gusto por la moda me gustaba ir de compras con ella, pero solo unas cuantas horas, por que con muchas horas era un castigo compraba a mas no poder y te trae de arriba hacia abajo viendo tiendas y probándote cosas. Ella desde pequeña me cambiaba varias veces al DIA, aunque últimamente no la dejaba. La ropa me duraba un mes y ella la desechaba por que decía que 'estaba pasada de moda' y cambiaba todo mi guardarropa y también el de todos en la casa excepto el de mamá, ella no dejaba que Alice tocara su guardarropa y se vestía como quería, le hacia la vida imposible a Alice.

Mi tía Rosalie era como una segunda madre para mi, y también junto con Alice y Seth era mi confidente, les podía contar todo y no la llevábamos muy bien.

Mi tío Emmet es muy juguetón se la pasa haciendo reír y siempre jugamos aunque a veces rompemos algo y eso nos trae problemas, pero muy pequeños por que gracias a dios es mi abuelita Esme las que nos regaña. Mi tío Jasper es mas callado pero es un muy buen tío y me ayuda a hacerle bromas a Emmet cuando se pasa con sus comentarios y me ayuda a esconder la ropa que me gusta de Alice. En fin mi familia es perfecta.

Con los lobos me la llevaba bien también con Sue y Billy, aunque con Leah no era así, no le caía bien. Nunca le caí bien, pero antes solo me ignoraba, pero ahora me mira con odio y la verdad no he hecho nada como para caerle tan mal.

Ahora estábamos de visita en Forks, por mi cumpleaños, aunque los únicos enterados de nuestra presencia aquí eran: mi abuelito Charlie, los ancianos y la manada de Jake y Sam.

-Renesmee vamonos- me llamo mamá desde la entrada.

A mi tía Alice le gusta organizar fiestas y esta no iba ser la excepción. No tendría problema alguno con las fiestas si fueran de tamaño normal, y esperaba que este año si fuera normal.

-Voy- respondí

Me levante de la cama y salte hacia la puerta - traía puesto un vestido café unas balerinas color cobre, una diadema de diamantes en el pelo y muchas pulseras y un collar con un dije en forma de corazón – abrí la puerta y mis papás me estaban esperando.

- Feliz cumpleaños – dijeron al unisonio y me abrazaron

- Ah y respecto a lo de normal, te digo, es Alice, eso no esta en su vocabulario – dijó papá y se río

Suspire.

- Te tenemos una sorpresa – dijo mamá

" ¿Qué es? " pensé

- Ya lo veras, no seas impaciente – dijo papá e hizo ademan a que abriera la puerta

Abri la puerta y lo vi, jacob estaba afuera recargado en una moto roja, ahora mia.

- Sorpresa – dijo y corrio a abrazarme, yo hice lo mismo – feliz cumpleaños - dijo dulcemente

- Gracias – respondi

- ¿Te gusto? – pregunto papá impaciente

Su interes no era saber si me habia gustado la moto, si no el que dejaramos de abrazarnos. Me separe de Jacob, pero sin irme de su lado.

- Claro que me gusta – dije emocionada - gracias

- Bueno – dijo mamá – creo que ya es hora de irnos sin no queremos que Alice nos mate.

"La paciencia no es un don en mi tia Alice" pensé

- Claro que no – agrego papá a mis pensamientos mientras se reia entre dientes

Nos encaminamos a la gran casa blanca, mis papás se adelantaron dejandonos a Jacob y a mi atrás. Jacob tomo la moto con la mano derecha y con la izquierda me tomo por la cintura, mi papá gruño – despues de tanto tiempo y no se habia acostumbrado a la idea – yo solo me pegue mas a Jacob.

Cuando llegamos al rio, Jacob me solto y tomo la moto con ambas manos, para poder saltar, cuando el llego a la otra orilla yo salte y aterrice a su lado, y, el me volvio a tomas de la cintura.

Llegamos a la casa en un instante, mis papás entraron a la casa mientras Jacob y yo dejabamos la moto al lado del jeep de Emmet. Subimos las escaleras del porche y entramos a la gran casa blanca.

- Sorpresa – gritaron todos los presentes

Y entonces me di cuenta de que esta fiesta no era normal, Alice se habia ido en grande, bueno siempre lo hacia, pero esta vez se lucio, todo estaba hermoso, en colores cafés y cobrizos.

Todos vinieron a abrazarme. Distingui a todos bien, vinieron: Tania, Kate, Carmen, Garret, Eleazar, Zafrina, Zenna, Kachiri, Billy, Sue, Seth, Quil, Embry, Charlie y por supuesto mi familia. – no se por que me sorprendio no ver a Leah, so no le caigo bien no tenia razon para venir- Entonces vi que habia comida, era para los que si comian, pero para disimular con Charlie todos tendrian que comer algo, seria muy divertido ver la cara que ponen todos los de mi familia al probar el pastel. Me rei.

- Muy graciosa – me susurro papá tan bajo que los "normales" no escucharon.

- Bueno – interrupio Alice- hay que abrir los regalos – y me arrastro hasta una mesa grande repleta de regalaos, yo abri los ojos como platos.

- Te lo dije – se burlo papá.


End file.
